Talk:Hurian Federation
How does a dictatorship have such a high GDP per capita????? Is it like a fascist one? Synthic 13:35, April 20, 2012 (UTC) I'm wondering how a collection of countries with GDP's of no more than $80 billion each, some as low as $1 billion in a matter of 11 years become a national equivalent of the modern U.S. with everyone owning solar powered cell phones. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 14:50, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Its a kind of magic, magic, magiiiiic ... (Queen, 1986) More than this... I recomend you (the author) to have a look to other nations before choosing territories becouse you are using Togo, that is part of DDR in FW and you are using Guinea, whose northern part (Boké region) is part of Euskadi in FW. Please, have a look to National Info of Future World where you can see a map. --BIPU 17:37, April 20, 2012 (UTC) A dictatorship being poor is a sterotype. The Soviet Union (dictatorship), had the second highest GDP in the world up until 1991. Nazi Germany had a relatively high GDP up until WWII. Zimbabwe up until the mid-90s had a currency that was the equal to the U.S. dollar. Syria and Lybia? Both are very wealthy countries that were controlled (in the latter's case), dictator's. As for the GDP of the country, I'm very aware of the economic issue. Since this is an alternate universe, I decided I'd pretend that the leaders there had half a brain, and didn't screw up the economics. My hope was that after the Cold War kinda went backwards, that West Africa was spared the civil wars pretty much induced by the U.S. and the Soviet Union. So yeah, this kinda is magic. :) Plus, I'm also counting on a few other things. First is foreign investment, much like Nigeria, Mandinka was easier to deal with than a corrupt state with rotating leaders, if you know what I mean. Second, political stability, allowed the region to develop without the civil wars that basically ruined the economies of the constitute nations (such as the civil war in Liberia). And third, the locals themselves, who let didn't let petty issues such as race and religion divid them in the progress they begged for years too have. And thanks for the map. Been looking for that thing. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 18:46, April 20, 2012 (UTC) And for the sake of keeping the peace, I'll be lowering the overall nation GDP. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 18:52, April 20, 2012 (UTC) I´m with you when you say a dictatorship has not to be poor. Yes, Lybia was a good example and Syria is a good example too (they were richer than other neighbors but they were not "rich" nations. Even Iraq was a good example becouse in economic (and others) terms Iraqui people lived better with Sadam than now. Anyway, you are claiming a GDP higher than the European Union average and I`m afraid it is too high even for FW. If you want to maintain your GDP I suggest you to increase your population (it is easy to explain mass migrations in Africa) and this way to lower your GDP per capita. It is not only a political matter, it is an economical matter. You can have a dictatorship or a democracy but the nations you are using cant become an industrialized nation in only a decade.--BIPU 19:38, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. Sorry about the GDP issue. I lowered it and I'll be bumping up the population to supplement that. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 19:48, April 20, 2012 (UTC) I fixed the Mandinka borders with love. There should be no border conflicts with Togo, Euskadi, or the DDR. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 00:09, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Interesting work. Hope you go far. Woogers - talk ( ) 00:16, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. :D --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 00:27, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Everett has never attacked Mandinka. Your military is far too advanced for an African nation with only 11 years of development and a $1.2 trillion GDP. Space based war vessels are not allowed until Future World Next Generation. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:05, April 21, 2012 (UTC) I wasn't talking in terms of all-out combat, and more like Israel's attack on Iraq's nuclear facilities. Also, Mandinka's history is an alternate version of the region, where the area isn't plauged with wars, and before the nation's creation, it was generally stable. Mandinka has only furthered advancements in the region, not made them. I'm still working on the history part, and will add it later. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 02:35, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah, and Mandinkda is capable of space combat at all, nor did I mention them being capable of it in the first place. I simply stated that they had semi-atmospheric carriers, and space stations. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 02:39, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Here's the general outline for Mandinka. *The Ivory Coast has it's prosperous era under Félix Houphouët-Boigny, and after his death, the country doesn't flip on it's head. Foreign investment and competant leadership ensure that the country is able to grow to it's full potential. *Ghana and Benin unite in 1992, and avoid any political strife that plagued them in during the period. Hydro-electric production and banking are expanded in both, and the two undergo modernization between 1984-2001. *Samuel Doe is killed by the Liberian military, and doesn't launch the coup the sent Liberia down the drain in the 80's. Liberia continues to recieve economic aid, and modernization goes on unabieted. *Sierra Leone's politicans come to terms on their differing ideals after a terrorist group attempting to start a civil war and take over in the process is stopped, and diamond mining is expanded. Life gets better for most of the population, and it's wealth is comparable to that of Kuwait, par the responsible handling of government fund and interational aid. *Guinea recieves economic aid from the U.S. and Europe, and advisors assist with the construction of vital infastructure in the country. The mining and lumber industries are supported by the government, and help increase the GDP in the rual areas they are based, thus leading to the increased demand for goods from the cities, propping up the industrial and service markets. *Trade in the region, unimpeded by civil war or corruption, lead to the hasty formation of the West African Economic and Monetary Union, which improves the local market. Exports begin to make up for the imports needed to improve the local industries, and most of the region's debt to creditors is paid off by 1995. The economic sitiution in West Africa has improved greatly since the 1950's. *By the time the nation of Mandinka is formed, oil exports, technology firms, and banking are major industries in nations that make up the new one, and Maurice Williams expertise on economics help propel Mandinka's economy greatly, especially once Lagos is annexed. The additional firms and businesses assist the country greatly. *As for technology, most of that is taken from international treaties, personal research, and corporations operating independently in the nation. Generally speaking, the region that now forms Mandinka took a totally different turn in the 1950's. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 03:05, April 21, 2012 (UTC) It Begins This will make things very interesting indeed. Its kinda like Saudi Arabia mixed with North Korea. And you must spend a huge amount of money on your military. At least a third of GDP. Before this, I was widely considered to have the second most powerful military, and this dwarfs it. We'll have to talk trade and human rights one day. Woogers - talk ( ) 05:46, April 21, 2012 (UTC) A third of the GDP? I don't recall any nation having to do that. Eritrea's military constitutes nearly a tenth of their population, and needs only a fraction of the money. Also, a based the military off of Everett's if you haven't noticed. <.< And I haven't even explained the pay soldiers receive, their equipment, or even the current state of the military. So I wouldn't go jumping on the cost just yet. But considering the fact Mandinka's a military nation, I wouldn't be surprised if what your saying is right. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 06:32, April 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Of course... but Eritrea military is a group of pastors armed with shotguns and you ar talking about carrier, thousand of planes, space weapons, etc. To be realistic what you say is impossible, but even if it were possible it will be very very very espensive.--BIPU 09:07, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Lol. Eritrea also doesn't have supercarriers. Much less three of them. Or dabbling in space warfare. I suppose if soldiers get half of minimum wage, it might begin to get somewhere, but the new Ford carriers will run the US Navy upward of ten billion a piece. That's why only five countries have carriers in real life. Maybe ten in Future World. That kind of money is better spent elsewhere, in my opinion, like infrastructure. But, then again, my military is generally defense-only, so its not as bug as it could be with my economy. And strength seems to be a focus for your country, so maybe the cultural differences make up for it. On the space front, I think Everett is the only country thus far with big military space spending. I have a few fighters in space to shoot down missiles, but that's about it. Big ol' spaceships surely will have a big price tag, but we'll wait for you to write some more before we talk about that. I await the next installment. Woogers - talk ( ) 07:47, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Where did you buy your fusion warheads? Did you buy then in the supermarket? OR did you find the blueprints in the street?... 4500 planes? 170 ships? Wow... I have read many extraordinary things in FW but this sis the most impossible nation I have never read. *Only Everett has fussion technology and they sell the ability to manufacture reactor to other nations if they want. And obvilusly your nation cant the ability to investigate such technology. *Have you ever read about the cost of military stuff?? Pleas... have a look and the you will realize that is impossible to have the military you say. Carriers???? Space program??? Oh my god... *Have a look here, List of countries by militay expenditure chose the money you want to spend and anlize the kind of armed forces that the budget you are telling can provide. You can have the money of Nigeria and the army of USA--BIPU 08:59, April 21, 2012 (UTC) The Allied States Military just got dwarfed in two days. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 09:18, April 21, 2012 (UTC) I admit, I got carried away with the nukes. We'll just handle that right now. As for the size, you can have the large army without the expense. Example. Vietnam and North Korea. Both have very large armies, but neight receive the serious bankrolling smaller militaries like South Korea or the UK get, though both have superior firepower. As for the size of the air force, size isn't a deciding factor. Ethiopia has 500-700 aircraft, but the 400 fighter air force of France is easily superior in everyway. Additionally, the Ethiopian's pay their pilots far less, and pay less for their air force (far less), though they were still able to do a good job during the Eritrea-Ethiopian War. Size, technology, and cost are teniously related in the military, but no so at the same time. I know, it is. Anyway, that comes from the fact that ethiopian planes are made to fly out and blow things uup, while French ones are made to break the sound barrier and scare the enemy into submission. Also, when it comes down to the Mandinka military, the pay of the soldiers is about $50 bucks a month. Those in the MEF receive far lass, and inferior equipment compared to the regular force (likes AKs, RPKs, and RPGs, with regular fatigues and no armor). Now the navy! It is made up of second-hand warships, purchased from other nations. This was obvisously before Mandinka's rep took a hit in the knee. All others were constructed by the growing defense industry. As far as railguns and cloning are concerned, that's a recent development. And the military expenditure. Mandinka has $1 trillion bucks to play with. It's active military force is the size of the RL. Chinese military, with tech slightly superior. China spend $116 billion dollars on it military, meaning that Mandinka must spend about $200 billion on it's military. That bring it to about a sixth of the nation GDP. Nigeria makes half a trillion dollars a year, and that's its untapped potential, plus the civil war, and recent issues. Mandinka has about the same population, resources, minus the civil wars, corruption, and religious strife. So I would say it's safe for Mandinka to have it's current GDP. This hopefully solved all the issues. I hope... --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 15:51, April 21, 2012 (UTC) I don't have any "issues" per se, but just wanted to pointed out that North Korea doesn't have superior firepower to South Korea. Same question of quality over quantity. You'very assuaged my concerns mostly, but didn't talk about space really. Woogers - talk ( ) 16:43, April 21, 2012 (UTC) If you don't plan on dominating the battlefield in every little conflict in this game, I'm fine with it. Also, try to not get involved in conflicts prior to you joining, like the Siege of Yarphei. About the Middle Eastern thing, I don't think the Coalition will allow you to join in with your current dictoral policies. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 16:45, April 21, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, I'd thought there be some confusion. I meant that South Korea had superior firepower, despite its smaller military. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 16:59, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Also, I didn't plan on them joining in on the side of the Coalition. I wanted them to join on the said of Afganistan, against the Coalition. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 17:01, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, that will be fine. Again, as long as joint Europan-America-Emirate forces aren't squashed by the Third World. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 17:08, April 21, 2012 (UTC) I kinda think your overdoing the whole Third World thing. Mandinka isn't a Third World nation. Stop hatin'. D: --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 17:11, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :I'm all for imagination, but as a RL inhabitant of the most advanced nation of sub-Saharan Africa (South Africa), I can say that you can do whatever you want with the economy - there will always be high poverty and illiteracy and unemployment. Government, no matter how modern or strict, will always be incompetent and corrupt in comparison to the rest of the world. Besides, with a nation with policies like yours, there would be sanctions just like South Africa was sanctioned. Our economy came to a complete halt when that happened. Rather take it a step back and try to see this in a tad more realistic light. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 17:34, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :::This is FW and we usually allow things that are almost imposible in RL. This nation could be claiming to be an emergent nation, an "regional power" under construction, the most advanced nation in Africa.... and all these things could be acepted. Nevertheless, he is claiming to be the world superpower and this is IMPOSIBLE in a nation like this. It is imposible to have such military, it is imposible to have satellites, lasers, spaceships and all that stuff and it is imposible mainly becouse those things cant be purchased in internet and no advanced nations will share the technology with this nation.--BIPU 08:56, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::That last sentence is not entirely accurate. Although I vehemently protest the political situation in this country, it still is a member of the OIS. If Yarphei is any indication, there is much hope to be had for future reforms. And I just got through decommissioning a mostly-modern navy. Like he said, most of his navy is made of ships he bought from other countries; I'd be open to sell some old ships and airplanes off. Just not anything too fancy or classified. Woogers - talk ( ) 10:41, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::I have no problem with the political situation. Euskadi yes, of course... but DDR is maybe glad with this nation becouse it can be a good place to sell weapons and an potetntial ally to stick the finger in the eyes of americans. The problem is not the nation, the problem is that the player is claiming for this nation to be a world power and this is not possible. It is not possible to have the technology he said the nation has and it is impossible to have satellites, laser defenses and all the star wars stuff. One thing is to have several second hand military stuff and one different is to have aircrafcarriers, ICBMs, fusion warheads, etc. Firstly becouse nobody is going to sell this things to this nation, second becouse this nation dont have the money or the technology to manufacture themselves.--BIPU 11:00, April 22, 2012 (UTC) "The MAF maintains six semi-atmospheric warships, each capable of maintaining and deploying 200 fight craft and bombers, 70,000 ground troops, and 6 nuclear warheads." This is excessive. No country on Earth in FW has this capability yet. A vessel of this size would be the equivalent of 2 1/2 Nimitz-class aircraft carriers attached to about ten San Antonio class Amphibious transports... that can fly. The Union of Everett won't have something even remotely like this until at least 2015 although full sized capabilities like this will be developed in 2022. See Future World Next-Generation if you want to add this kind of tech to your nation in the future. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 17:29, April 21, 2012 (UTC) I'll fix that right now...<.< --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 17:36, April 21, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry... but this remembers me very very much the old times of Sout America. This military is IMPOSSIBLE and trying to play this will bring problems with everybody. You have talked about North Korea, well... maybe north korea has many artillery pieces from the 50s but they have a more important problem... their soldiers have nothing to eat. Why? Becouse they spend more in military than in food. If you spend 10% of your GDP in military, you will have a zombi army but not more than this. Finally, this is not a star wars game. --BIPU 18:43, April 21, 2012 (UTC) I recall speaking of Star Wars. And half of North Korea's population is in the military, leaving few workers to cultivate the fields. Plus, North Korea has little to no money. Mandinka's population can support the military, the same way the Soviet Union was able to support's its own military. Same GDP, same population. I won't go into the details, but this military isn't impossib le, and I've already explained why. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 19:20, April 21, 2012 (UTC) brazil wat. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Baltic Republic - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 22:00, April 27, 2012 (UTC) x2 -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 22:01, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Don't know what x2 is, but yes. I can revert it, but seeing as how the ASA and Everett, and practically half the nations in FW are marching across the globe, I found it somewhat...appropriate to join in on the action. I looked up Brazil, and appearently, the auther gave up on it, and said anyone was welcome to keep working on it if they wished. So I decided to invade it! :D --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 22:04, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Don't revert it, we only want you do commit to it, and not go about it like I am going about Canada (completely ignoring its existence and treating it like my hat). -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 22:14, April 27, 2012 (UTC) I won't. I'm working on the war, so I plan to have something done in the next week at least. :) --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 22:43, April 27, 2012 (UTC) GDP & GDP Per Capita Maybe I'm wrong, but with a GDP of 1.21 trillions and a population of 167 millions the GDP per capita is around $ 7,200 and not the $29,000 that is in the article. And then, with a GDP per capita of a bit more than 7,000 maybe it is difficult to explain people having cars, computers, mobile phones and internet acces. --BIPU 16:45, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for bringing that to my attention. With the current GDP per capita, that would have required Mandinka to make $5 trillion dollars a year. Should probably factor in the Brazilian conquest... Anyway, you can still have all the luxuries, because the cost of living isn't as high as other nations around the world, especially when you have things such as slave labor. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 16:58, May 2, 2012 (UTC) What % of their rent are your citizens to pay by taxes? If they have 7,000 dollars a year and you take (for example 25%) 1800 you will only left them 4,800 dollars to live during the year. Even if the cost of life is low, your population could be condemned to starvation. I suppose they are not going ot buy a computer, if they cant eat. And... with 1800 dollar from taxes for every people you could collect about 300 billions. Spending 157 billions in your military you only have around 150 billions for hospitals, education, roads, water, wastewater, transportation, etc, etc, etc, etc, As in the real life, you have to choose. Maybe you can spend 150 billions in your military but if you do, your population will be illiterate, ill, starving, etc, Your nation cant be an evil spending 150 billions in military and being an industrialized and advanced nation at the same time. It is totally imposible and you must choose. As you have decided to run your nation, it is totally imposible any kind of technology or knolwdge--BIPU 18:26, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Overhual Name says it all. I'm going to give Mandinka a major overhual. I'm pushing its creation back to 1952, explaining why it isn't a bombed out wasteland like real life West Africa, and completely reworking its culture and society. I'm going to give you all a plausible reason as to Mandinka's economy, technology, and military, and hopefully end this "Mandinka can't do that because its African" non-sense. When I made the nation, it was done sloppily, and unprofessionally. Now that I've got the rules, tech, and history down, I'm going to fix that. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 07:01, May 11, 2012 (UTC) It is good that you're adding detail, but like I said, it won't make a difference in wars. We need a neutral way of settling battles. The "I won" "No I won" thing is becoming a drag. Let's all download a free to play RTS and battle it out, or throw dice. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 12:48, May 11, 2012 (UTC) :Agreed. Dice won't work, though, (and what's RTS?) because a superior force would have an equal chance of being defeated by an inferior force than defeating the inferior force. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:31, May 13, 2012 (UTC) :It's a real time strategy game. We need a neutral way to settle wars, otherwise every war will just be a pissing contest. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 21:33, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ::I has idea. Does anyone want to hear a "somewhat" pirated idea? Go on chat if interested. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Baltic Republic - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 21:38, May 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh wait, I forgot, I'm 'Merican. :( (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Baltic Republic - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 21:41, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Once I get my laptop back, sure thing. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 17:04, May 11, 2012 (UTC) There seem to be two "Mandinka Federation" flags in circulation: the green flag with four yellow stars, and the black flag with white circles. What's the functionary difference between the two? 77topaz 00:27, May 12, 2012 (UTC) The green one was my first flag. I used it when I first made the article. This black one is the new flag. It was the more developed and appropriate flag, purpose made for Mandinka. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 00:35, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Maybe you should have uploaded the new flag under the same name as the old flag, because now half the pages on which Mandinka appears have the green flag (this includes World War III (FW) and Amazon Campaign) and the other half the new one. 77topaz 01:31, May 12, 2012 (UTC) I did. But the Mandinka flag has yet to refresh. And the african Brotherhood flag is under a different name. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 02:02, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Sum up to me where all your troops are at this moment or for the rest of the week. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 15:16, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Okay. #I have about a one and a half million troops in Brazil (colonists and professional), backed by the Brazilian military under Mandinka authority. Additionally, there are Bolivian troops in the Amazon supporting the Mandinka effort there. #I've sent 52,500 troops to attack Aalborg and Bergen in response to the Skandinavian hacker attack in southern Brazil, and their armed with anthrax weapons. #There's the main military force in Mandinka-proper, and in response to the ASA invasion of the Africa, I'm sending a quarter of a million troops of the Fatherland Militia and Territorial Defense Force to Angola and the Democratic Republic of the Congo, which is supported by the Angolan military and African Brotherhood troops. #Also, I'm planning to boost the total number of troops in Senegal from 25,000 to 40,000 to ward off any attempts to land PAFF troops there, and I have air divisions all across Mandinka on high alert. #Finally, I'm planning to invade Venezuela, Columbia, and possibly Cuba and Haiti, but those are still on the table. That should be my line-up for the week. I may have some more movements on the way, so I'll notify you if I make any decisions. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 19:31, May 13, 2012 (UTC) : Almost forgot. Because of Euskadi's part in the Amazon Campaign, I'll be invading their African provinces of Boke and Nyanga. That is of course, if I'm allowed to do so. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 19:42, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Here goes Yarphei's magical global invasion all over again. A few notes although: Haiti is one of my states, so that is off the list of possibilities. Cuba will be defended at all costs by the Union of Everett, as would Venezuela and Colombia. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 20:09, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Any help from Everett for us? lol just a naval detachment would be good brah. :) (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Baltic Republic - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 21:21, May 13, 2012 (UTC) This isn't a "magical" global invasion, and looking at your track record, Everett's in the same boat. Mandinka already had troops in Brazil left over from the invasion, and if you look at the map, Angola and the Congo are in Mandinka's backyard. Moving troops from any of those locations will be relatively easy. As for the fleet, well no explaination is obvisously needed, as that is the most realistic aspect of Mandinka's invasion of Skandinavia (in comparison to Everett's drone armies magically appearing to force its viewson nations worldwide). --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 21:23, May 13, 2012 (UTC) As per the rules of combat engagement, you must wait 48 hours before deploying your forces from your ports. I believe you still have another 24 hours to wait before your fleet heading to Skandinavia can even begin to embark. Slow down, bro. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 00:33, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Fine. Besides, I have a new target. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 00:47, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Christianity's Teachings Does no one in the country have a Bible, because they all seem like they are being guided by blind faith. I've NEVER seen your church produce anything about God the Son, whom is very important in his teachings, you know that Jesus produced an 11th commandant, which instituted that "A new commandment I give unto you, That ye love one another; as I have loved you, that ye also love one another. By this shall all men know that ye are my disciples, if ye have love one to another. — John 13:34-35 (KJV) I don't know if your basing this off RL knowings of the Gospel, or what..but the Old Testament is Jewish..and its too harsh to be taken into account as laws in the arms of Christs church. If all the faithful Catholics in the country left, they MUST understand that they are destroying their connection to the Body and Blood of God (Eucharist), they are probably BRAINWASHED to think that the Catholic Church is the ONE Earthly entity to come from God, in which I hardely believe they would convert all at once to some hinky dink church. Is this just an IC thing or do you really believe this stuff in RL? I didn't think Baptists were this bad..-Sunkist- 21:04, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Uh, this isn't my belief in RL. I honestly don't understand why you think I blend my beliefs into a fictional setting. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 21:10, June 7, 2012 (UTC) : You do realise that I also mentioned that the Katagamian Church completely IGNORES parts of the Bible. Right? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 21:12, June 7, 2012 (UTC) 243,780,536 How is it even possible. -Sunkist- 05:17, June 24, 2012 (UTC) : It's not. Not even close -- Concerned Lurker : Because nations like Japan, India, and China make it possible. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 08:44, June 24, 2012 (UTC) : So could I do the same? -Sunkist- 09:07, June 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Heck, so long as it is plausible. Madagascar is twice the size of Japan in terms of landmass, and Kisiwa has about twice the population of Japan. Do a little math, and boom. Completely plausible population size. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 09:46, June 24, 2012 (UTC) ::: Infrastructure, technology, coordinated-planned economic development allowed Japan to grow into its relatively large population when compared to its geographic size. That is, the country was able to lay the proper foundation and grow into itself. The population expanded to its natural limit (and is now in decline, btw). Humans are like fish in a fish tank, they'll grow as large as they're able to be sustained by the systems in place. To simply take a number and extrapolate it based on geographic size is not a viable means of determining a national population. The standard of living in Madagascar is significantly less developed than in Japan. Diseases, health issues, and infant mortality would all take their toll. Basically, without the proper foundations/systems/infrastructure in place, a lot of really bad things (particularly famine and communicable diseases/viruses) would continue to cull the Madagascar population and it would never even reach the level of even Japan now. And that would continue to harm the economic development and promote the rise of "strong men" type rulers. -- Concerned Lurker Your clogging up my talk page. Go away. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 13:51, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Nice At this rate, Huria will really become a great, detailed conworld. As long as you can keep the name and the territory, this will be splendid. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 20:52, July 5, 2012 (UTC) : Why thank you. I aim for such detail, just need the will to go for it. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 21:08, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Foreign Relations How are relations between Huria and East Asia? I've just realized, I have an air base in your territory. This can go good, or this can go Guantanamo. Either way, we need to talk about the history of this. Woogers - talk ( ) 09:34, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Well, if you built the airbase before 2008, then you are a welcomed force in the country. If after 2008, then your men are dead, dying, or under interrogation right now. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 13:53, July 16, 2012 (UTC) If I remember correctly, the base was built after 2008. Sadly, however, your solution breaks the rules about invading someone else's country. Sooooo, we have to come up with another solution that both of us can agree on, is plausible, and is within the rules. Woogers - talk ( ) 14:56, July 16, 2012 (UTC) As I told UP and his "Operation: Child Shield", he can either leave or get rolled over by my military. He's invaded my country. You however, have a base in my nation. So, I can either shoot down your planes, or, you can transform the base into a recon center to monitor rebel forces outside of Huria. Its that, or you can leave. Not trying to be rude, but you've got a military base in a nation that hates foreigners. Your people are welcomed to visit. Your troops however, are not. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 15:06, July 16, 2012 (UTC) While I emphasize with your position, and would feel similarly were the tables turned, the rules are the rules, and the base existed before Huria did in real-time, so we have to come up with an actual solution, not a "defiant belligerence" one. Woogers - talk ( ) 18:33, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Fine. You can keep the base there with two rules. The first is that any missions from the base must go south out of Hurian territory, or straight west. Not north under any circumstances. Second, if you wish to bring more military equipment into that base, then you've got to ask me first, or I can supply it for you. Other than that, feel free to blow it up if you want or something. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 18:37, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Why, exactly, do I have to ask you? Just wondering what would stop me from doing it anyway. And going south would put it deeper into your territory; it would make more sense to send them off east into the Indian Ocean. But I wouldn't worry about that, the base is more or less impossible to use because of where it is now... Woogers - talk ( ) 18:42, July 16, 2012 (UTC) I thought your base was on the border with Mozambique? Oh well, what you do with it is up to you. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 18:45, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Right there, off Barack Obama Road. Woogers - talk ( ) 18:56, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Well then, its smack dab in the most important part of one of my major cities. Since I like you and the EAF, you can keep the base with no strings attached. Well, one string. Of course for public reasons, I'd like either rent or your promise that you'll keep your men line. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 19:02, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Rent was the original deal with Kenya, anyway. What's the price tag? Woogers - talk ( ) 19:09, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Hmm...$250 million a year sounds fair no? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 19:16, July 16, 2012 (UTC) 200. Woogers - talk ( ) 19:28, July 16, 2012 (UTC)